Jade's Little Secret
by Pepsigirl120
Summary: Jade has a little secret, for years. What happens when it threatens to come out? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! Rated T for language. And content in later chapters. Will Jade still keep her secret? Read and Review Please! BADE! A hint of Bori.


**A/N: First Victorious fanfic, so I'm giving it a shot. If you can't say nice or nice constructive things, then don't say anything at all. Got it? Good.**

**Different POV's throughout this story, but mainly the Narrator's. **

**Disclaimer: I do not not own Victorious.**

**I do not own any clothes with the brands capitalized.**

**FULL SUMMARY: Jade has a little secret. She has had this secret for years. What happens when she has to dance for a class at Hollywood Arts that Beck and Jade and everyone is taking? Everyone knows she can dance, but how did she learn? Not in Hollywood Arts, that's for sure. What will happen with Beck? With Tori? With Cat? But most importantly, will Jade still keep her little secret? R&R please!**

**Songs used:**

**Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift**

**Dance part: Love the Way You Lie-Rihanna and Eminem. **

**Narrator POV**

Jadelyn Elizabeth West had a secret. A little secret that she told no one about. Not even her boyfriend, Beck.

She soon realizes it's time for her class. She says goodbye to Beck and goes into her car, speeding off. Beck wonders why.

Jade West dances. As in, ballet, jazz, tap, modern, and lyrical. Why? Because it takes away her pain.

Jade now arrives, parking her car and opening up the trunk. She grabs out her silver dance bag that she has in there. Silver and black.

She walks into the studio. Once she is finished getting ready for jazz class, it starts. She hurries in. They start dancing.

She soon moves to the music at the end, just letting her body move, doing different steps and combinations. Soon she has lost herself and is completely feeling her dancing.

Soon, too soon, it is time for her to leave. She leaves. Soon she pulls back into Beck's driveway.

"What took you so long?" Beck asks.

"Oh, a really long line in the store that I went to," Jade lies effortlessly.

"Okay then." Beck says.

Soon it's time for them to break apart since tomorrow they have school. It's too bad, because our young couple was just getting started.

"Damn it, Beck, why do you always have to start now?" Jade snaps at him.

"Sorry! Babe, it's okay, I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" Beck asks.

She nods and lets him hug her one last time.

Soon she is falling asleep to the sounds of Beethoven. The Jade that lives at Hollywood Arts would never listen to classical. But here, in the privacy of her own room, she does.

She wakes up at exactly six am, and gets ready as the Jade that goes to Hollywood Arts.

Some of her personality is true, though. She hates Tori Vega both outside and inside of Hollywood Arts.

She walks into Hollywood Arts and sees Tori over with Beck. She walks over to her boyfriend.

"Get lost, Vega." she snaps.

"Oh, wait, didn't Beck tell you?" she asked.

"Tell me what?" Jade snaps.

"We're going out now. Since you keep secrets from him. He says he doesn't know where you go after you leave his house," Tori smirked.

"Really? Wow, I hadn't known you were such a backstabbing little bitch! And for, you, bastard, we're done. Over with." Jade says, narrowing her eyes.

"Jade don't-just don't go, please." Beck whispers.

"No, bastard, cheat on me with VEGA? Wow, you are pretty stupid. Have a nice effin life." Jade says and walks off.

She doesn't look back.

Fast forward to seventh period. At lunch, Cat and Jade sit alone and talk. Now it's time for Sikowitz's class.

"Class, today we are going to showcase _all_ of our talents, so that means one person at a time share one talent. We will do this the rest of this week." the teacher says.

Jade raises her hand. "Yes, Jade?" he asks.

"Can I go out to my car and get something?" she asks.

He nods, pointing at the door. Since they have a few minutes of free time, the kids talk. Tori and Beck make out. Cat knows this will devastate Jade. But Cat knows that it already has.

Soon she comes back in, with her silver and black dance bag. People wonder but they don't ask. Probably better, anyway.

Jade decides that she'll be the last one. She wants to show Beck and Vega what they're dealing with. She'll show Cat her true feelings about the breakup. She decides on a song.

Love The Way You Lie would be good. She has an evil little smirk, and decides to go pick out her outfit, considering she has two or three outfits in the bag.

She has finally decided on her outfit. It's going to be a Camisole Ombré dress in gray/white by Balera. Her tights are going to be Light Suntan Microfiber from Balera. Her shoes are going to be her pointe shoes, the 176 Contempora by Capezio in European Pink.

She decides she won't have one type of dance, but incorporate everything she's ever learned into one, for a little twist.

Soon, she is the only student left. Sikowitz motions her to the stage, and since she has already told him her song, hits the stereo. Soon it comes on.

**(Please listen to it. It will seriously be much easier to understand it once you hear it, and then read after this. Sorry!)**

Soon, she's in fifth position, and for the first opening beats, leans to one side with her head tilted down. She is soon doing jazz and lyrical positions.

She has almost reached the second chorus. But now, it's time for the chorus. She goes up en pointe, and soon is doing some pirouettes and some more intricate pointe work.

Then she switches back to jazz. Then there's the lyrical mixed into it.

Ballet is soon coming again because of the chorus, and she does really advanced movements. She keeps doing that, and then stops back in fifth.

She waits a few seconds, and then springs into some lyrical combinations. A little bit later, she is doing her jazz combinations.

Tears have been falling down her cheeks for a while now, and today she had waterproof makeup on. She was glad for that.

She didn't look at anyone in the audience until the song ended, and she ended with an arabesque. Jade dared a look at Beck.

His eyes were filled with unshed tears. But Tori was looking _so_ pissed. There's nothing I do better than revenge.

She rolled her eyes at me. But I was getting a standing ovation. Cat was jumping up and down and squealing.

I smiled. Vega only got meager applause.

Soon I changed. People were coming up to me, saying, "You were great," "Nice job!" and all that other stuff. I didn't care. My message got to Beck, and that was all I wanted.

Cat came up to me. "You were so good! Even better than Tori!" she said.

"Yeah, you know it!" I said.

Beck came up to me. "Don't. Don't talk to me. Not ever. Not until you figure out what did." I said.

She walked away. Never looking back.


End file.
